


he who could love me

by halcyonskies



Series: 100Themes: Dean/Cas [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Beast Castiel, Historical Fantasy, Insecurity, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, beauty and the beast inspired?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4916626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyonskies/pseuds/halcyonskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As always, Dean is determined to get what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	he who could love me

**Author's Note:**

> 100Themes - #87: Cursed

“I am cursed,” the beast roared, outwardly uncaring of the flinch he received in response. The thought of being the cause for Dean’s fear was repulsive to him, but perhaps it was better this way. Perhaps fear would be a motivator strong enough to make Dean see reason. “Do you not see? Even if you love me with all of your heart, I will never be free of this visage. If you stay, you will be tied to a monster forever!”

Dean’s face bloomed a brilliant, angry red at those words. Every trace of fright and uncertainty drained from his countenance. “What makes you a monster? Your beastly features? These horns, and these teeth, and these claws? I judge _actions,_ not appearances.”

And of all who had said something similar over the years, Castiel really believed Dean meant it. It was just not _logical._ Dean – sweet, kind, strong, _miraculous_ Dean – could not possibly understand what he was asking for.

Castiel reached out his paws, gratified to see that Dean was not angry enough to refuse his touch. He grasped gently at Dean’s broad hands, ever mindful of the claws that curled against Dean’s skin. “You are good, Dean. You look upon me with love when everyone else can manage only wariness. You deserve the stars, and I have nothing to give that would compare.”

The beast held his breath as the man in his homespun clothes laid a kiss upon each paw, lingering there for far longer than Castiel would deem necessary. He could feel his resolve beginning to weaken, cracks appearing in his iron will. How was he to resist one as lovely as this creature, this spectacularly wonderful _human?_

“You promised me once that you would never force me to submit to you,” Dean murmured against the coarse hair upon Castiel's knuckles, looking up at him with unwavering, jewel-bright eyes. “Would you force me to leave when I do not wish it? Would you threaten me with tooth and claw if I disobeyed and remained here, so that I might love you forever?”

Castiel closed his eyes against such hushed devotion, leaning down to butt his forehead softly against Dean’s. “Your will is your own, Dean Winchester.”

“Then you will let me stay. You will accept that I will never leave you. You will accept that my soul is yours, forever more.”

“Your will is your own,” the beast replied, and gathered his human close.

 


End file.
